


A Bard and His Witchers

by whisperedstory



Series: Geraskier Holiday Fics [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Don't copy to another site, Dramatic Jaskier | Dandelion, Humor, Kaer Morhen, M/M, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperedstory/pseuds/whisperedstory
Summary: Jaskier wakes up cold and alone in his and Geralt's room in Kaer Morhen. The only solution is a witcher and bard cuddle pile in the great hall.
Relationships: Eskel & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion & Lambert
Series: Geraskier Holiday Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038057
Comments: 20
Kudos: 343





	A Bard and His Witchers

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by [dancing_adrift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancing_Adrift) <3

Jaskier shuffles into the great hall, a fur wrapped around him. He woke up to a cold room and an empty bed and he distantly remembers Geralt getting up and freeing himself from the tangle of Jaskier's limbs despite Jaskier's protests. By the time Jaskier finally opened his eyes, the other side of the bed was long gone cold and the fire in the hearth had died down and no amount of furs and blankets was enough to keep the chill out of Jaskier's bones.

To his relief, the great hall is a bit warmer and there's a fire crackling loudly and Eskel and Lambert are sitting in front of it.

Jaskier pads over and lets go of his fur with one hand to nudge Lambert aside and worm his way between the two witchers. 

"What are you doing?" Lambert asks with a huff, as Jaskier squirms between them and slumps against Eskel's side.

"It's _cold_ ," Jaskier complains. "And my witcher has woefully abandoned me. Left me alone in our bed to freeze to death all by my lonesome self, that awful, horrible brute of a man. I need warmth and cuddles." 

Eskel snorts and Lambert grumbles something under his breath that is probably an insult, but Jaskier chooses not to ask. Instead he shifts sideways and lies down with his head on Eskel's lap while nudging his feet under Lambert's thighs.

"Ow, stop stabbing me with your toes," Lambert yelps.

Jaskier lets out a pathetic whine. "I'm _dying_ ," he says. "Don't be as cruel as that other witcher I used to share a life with. I've forgotten his name, since he seems to have forgotten my existence."

"You're a dramatic little bitch," Lambert says.

"Ah, but I sing prettily and I'm good in bed," Jaskier replies. 

"Yeah, we all heard how pretty you sing last night. Sang Geralt's name over and over," Lambert mocks, and Jaskier does not blush. Definitely not.

"Who is this Geralt you speak of? Is he another witcher?" he asks instead. 

Eskel snickers and starts petting Jaskier's hair absently. Jaskier hums, pleased, and with the fire in front of them and two witchers close by, he's starting to warm up again. He snuggles deeper under his fur and yawns.

"Where is the asshole anyway?"

"Hot springs," Lambert says. "He might have fallen into a very muddy puddle outside."

Jaskier blinks his eyes open and squints at Lambert, finding him grinning. "Did you push him in?"

"Maybe."

"Ha. Can't say he didn't deserve it, after how cruelly he treated me this morning," Jaskier says. "You got the roof patched up?"

"Yes. Good thing too, there's a storm brewing," Eskel says. "It's starting to look pretty grim outside." "Yeah. We probably won't be able to burn a Yule log out in the courtyard tonight," Lambert says, actually sounding a bit apologetic. "Geralt said that was something you wanted to do."

"Oh," Jaskier says quietly. "I did, yes. It's a tradition where I'm from. Geralt said you've never done that and I thought it might be nice."

"Sorry," Eskel says, still petting Jaskier.

Jaskier sighs. "It's okay. I guess I'll just have to spend the day cuddled up in front of the fire with my favorite witchers and have a lot of mulled wine," he says. "There are worse things to do for Yule." 

"But which one is your very favorite, now that Geralt isn't it anymore?" Lambert prods gleefully. 

"Eskel." 

Lambert huffs indignantly.

"He's petting me and being sweet," Jaskier points out. "You're just being mean."

Lambert shifts, putting more weight onto Jaskier's feet and Jaskier pulls them free with a yelp, kicking at Lambert. "See? Mean," he says.

"What's going on here?"

Jaskier pushes himself up to peer over Eskel's shoulder at Geralt, standing in the middle of the hall, hair still wet and brows drawn together.

"Ah, the witcher who abandoned me to my fate in our freezing room," Jaskier says with a dramatic sigh. "I found two witchers to keep me warm since you didn't want to."

"I had to go patch up the roof, Jask," Geralt replies.

"Hmm. You didn't even put any new logs on the fire," Jaskier says and sticks his lower lip out in a pout. Geralt looks a little guilty at that. "You have a lot to make up for, darling."

Geralt grunts.

"You may start by getting me and these very nice, sweet witchers some mulled wine and some of those rolls Vesemir baked yesterday," Jaskier decides. "Put some honey on mine, please." 

"Jaskier," Geralt huffs.

"I don't see you walking towards the kitchen yet, dear," Jaskier says with a sweet smile. "Lambert, Eskel, do you see Geralt walking towards the kitchen?"

"Can't say I do," Lambert says. 

Geralt growls, but then he throws his hands up—and Jaskier feels just a tiny bit proud, because that's a gesture Geralt definitely has picked up from him—and turns to the kitchen, muttering under his breath.

"Bard, I hope you spend every winter here from now on," Lambert says with a cackle and Jaskier grins and lies back down, getting comfortable again.

Geralt eventually returns with the mulled wine and rolls and Jaskier smiles at him. "You're not forgiven, but you may join the witcher and bard cuddle pile."

"Who says I want to?"

Jaskier narrows his eyes as Geralt sits down with them. "Someone wants to sleep alone tonight."

"At least nobody would steal my blankets if I did," Geralt replies.

Jaskier gasps in mock outrage. "Well, nobody would wake you up with their mouth wrapped around your—" 

Geralt slaps a hand over his mouth before he can continue. 

"Thumb," Jaskier mumbles against Geralt's palm.

Lambert snorts. "Don't act like a prude, Geralt," he mocks. "You spent the entire past winter whining about how much you missed his mouth."

Jaskier pushes Geralt's hand off his mouth and bats his eyes at him. "Did you now, Geralt? Did you miss me?"

"Just the sex."

"Cruel!" Jaskier cries and looks up at Eskel. "Eskel, you would treat me better. You don't happen to be looking for a bard, do you? I'm a delightful travel companion and cuddler."

"You're a weird one, you know that?" Eskel replies, looking both puzzled and a little fond.

"I'll take you if blowjobs are part of the deal," Lambert offers. 

"Okay, enough," Geralt growls and then he pulls Jaskier off Eskel and Lambert and lifts him onto his own lap. "You two keep your hands off my bard." 

Jaskier hums happily and snuggles against Geralt's chest. He smells good, fresh and clean and a little citrusy, and Jaskier thinks Geralt must have used one of his soaps. "I guess I can give you one more chance to do better," he concedes, head resting on Geralt's shoulder. He looks at Lambert, meets his eyes and grins. "But you fuck up again and Lambert is getting blowjobs."

"Jaskier," Geralt growls and Jaskier and Lambert both snicker.

  
*  


Later that day, after they all drift apart and do their own thing before coming back together for dinner, Jaskier finds himself in front of the fire with Geralt, Lambert and Eskel again. He's cuddled up against Geralt's chest, Lambert snoring at their feet and Eskel sitting off to the side with a book. 

"Sorry there's no Yule log," Geralt murmurs, slipping his hand under Jaskier's doublet and resting it on his belly.

"Not your fault," Jaskier says.

"Hmm."

"Maybe we'll have better luck with the weather next year," Jaskier tags on.

"You want to come back here next winter?"

"Well," Jaskier says and snuggles deeper into Geralt's warmth, "Lambert already invited me."

"I think I need to have a serious word with Lambert," Geralt replies with a snort.

"Hmm. Don't you worry, darling, you're still my favorite," Jaskier promises.

"I thought I was your favorite now?" Eskel chimes in, and Jaskier glances at him to find him still looking down at his book.

"Ah, Eskel, dear. You see, it just so happens that I'm a liar." 

Geralt snorts.

"So, which one of us did you lie to?" Eskel asks, looking up.

"That depends. Which one of you is going to get me more mulled wine?" Jaskier asks innocently.

Eskel laughs at that. "I'll get us refills. But Geralt can be your favorite anyway, you're too much for me to deal with, I think."

"That's probably supposed to be an insult, but I'll take it as a compliment," Jaskier says with a grin.

"You're awful," Geralt mutters as Eskel heads for the kitchen. "Maybe I should be the one looking for a new bard."

"You hate bards," Jaskier reminds him. "Except for me."

"Hmm."

Jaskier shifts and tips his head back to smile at Geralt. "Come kiss me before Eskel gets back," he says and Geralt hums and complies.

"Get a fucking room," Lambert mutters and Jaskier snickers against Geralt's lips and keeps kissing him for a moment longer, just to annoy Lambert. 

He's going to fucking love coming back here every winter.

**Author's Note:**

> Other places you can find me: [twitter](https://twitter.com/whispered_story) | [tumblr](https://whispered-story.tumblr.com/)


End file.
